


Jumping To Conclusions

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Living Together, M/M, Not Cheating, Romance, Suspicions, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee shocks Ryo with his unfounded accusations of infidelity, but Ryo sets his lover straight.
Relationships: Berkeley Rose/Diana Spacey, Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 1





	Jumping To Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 4: Cheating at lovers_corner. 
> 
> Setting: After Like Like Love.

“What?” Ryo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How can you possibly think I might be cheating on you? Where would you even get such an idea? You have to know I’d never do that; I love you, more than anything, and besides, when would I ever have the time? We live together, and we work together, usually on the same shift!”

Dee blinked; he’d never considered the fact that Ryo was rarely out of his sight for more than a few minutes.

“Oh. Yeah.” Now he felt like the worst kind of idiot, accusing his lover of seeing someone else behind his back. “I’m sorry; I should know better.”

“Yes, you should. Sometimes you are so silly.” Ryo flopped onto the sofa beside his lover. “I never took you for the kind of man to get insecure like this.”

“Well I do,” Dee huffed. “I just can’t bear the thought of losin’ you. Took me long enough to win ya in the first place.”

“That’s not going to happen, Dee. I’m happier with you than I’ve ever been in my life. What brought this on?”

“Um, Janet at the precinct mentioned she thought she’d seen you out with a woman last week. She was wonderin’ whether you might finally have a girlfriend so she asked me, because we’re ‘friends’ and we share an apartment. She figured I’d know if anyone did.”

Their relationship was still known only to their closest friends, it wasn’t something they advertised, and Janet had been fancying Ryo from afar ever since they’d met on his first day at the 27th Precinct.

Ryo chuckled. “Well, she was right, I was out with a woman last week, but she’s certainly not my girlfriend and I wouldn’t want her to be.”

Dee frowned at his lover. “Okay, so now I’m confused.”

“It was Diana, and I didn’t tell you because I know you don’t like her, but she’s my friend and she asked me to help with planning her wedding. You do know she and Berkeley are getting married, right?”

That was news to Dee. “They are? First I’ve heard of it. And you’re helpin’?”

“She doesn’t have much in the way of family. There’s a cousin lives in New Mexico, I think she said, and an elderly aunt in Florida, but that’s about it, and most of her friends are in D.C., so flying them back and forth isn’t exactly practical. I had the day off, you were at work, and she called asking me to look at wedding dresses with her. Apparently she’d been trying them on all morning and just couldn’t make up her mind what she liked; she was getting a bit panicky because the wedding’s only a month away and she’s so far behind with planning that it’s just not funny. She’s been working a major case that’s been taking up a lot of her time. Afterwards, she bought me a coffee and we talked. That’s all it was.”

“I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I?” Dee smiled sheepishly.

“Just a bit, and not for the first time, but it’s at least partly my fault. I probably should’ve told you. It’s not like it’s a secret or anything, it’s just…”

“Because I don’t like her and you didn’t want me gettin’ sulky over you spendin’ time with her.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have put it quite like that.” Ryo squeezed Dee’s hand. “I’m not like you, Dee; I’m not bisexual, I’m gay. I have a few female friends, but that’s all they are, there’s no attraction there, not on my part. Anyway, I owe Diana. If she hadn’t given me a stern talking to over how unfair it was of me to keep stringing you along, I might never have gotten up the courage to accept that I loved you and wanted to be with you.”

“Yeah, I guess I kinda owe her for that too. So, did ya help her pick her dress?”

“Yes, and she’s going to look stunning. Berkeley will be speechless when he sees her. There’s just one other thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, I’ve been invited to the wedding, and I want to go because I consider both of them my friends, but I’d really like you to go with me, only it’s going to be a big society wedding. You know Berkeley comes from money.”

“You’re worried I won’t fit, that I’ll show ya up ‘cause I won’t know which knives and forks to use?”

Ryo looked shocked. “No, of course not! Now you’re really being silly. It’s just, our secret will be out, everyone will know about us, and once we’re out in the open the Chief might have to split us up. I don’t want that.”

“Me neither. Maybe we could go just as friends?”

“Of the bride or of the groom?” Ryo teased, knowing Dee loathed Berkeley Rose even more than he hated Diana.

“Ugh! Not Rose, that’s for sure. If I have to pick sides I guess the Sea Hag is the lesser of two evils.”

“I’m sure Diana would be delighted to know that. I’ll have a word with her, see if she’d be willing to invite you. I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes.”

“Fine, we’ll go to the wedding and I’ll toast the happy couple. Least that way I’ll get to see Rose safely married off. Maybe that’ll keep him from tryin’ to steal ya away from me.” A sudden thought struck Dee. “Wait a minute; this wedding, is that why Rose keeps callin’ ya into his office?”

Ryo burst out laughing. “Yes, he’s as bad as Diana, worse even! You should hear him. ‘Should I go with top hats? Bowties or regular ties? What about cummerbunds? Is having a string quartet for the reception too outdated?’ Like I’d know the answer to that! I keep telling him he should ask Diana, and he says he did but she doesn’t know either. They’re both as hopeless as each other!”

Dee was laughing now as well. “Rose acts like he knows everything ‘cause he’s so much better than everyone else, but he needs help plannin’ his own wedding. Guess maybe he’s human after all.” A thought struck him. “How come he and Agent Spacey didn’t hire a professional planner? Would’a thought Rose could afford to.”

“They did, but she only lasted three weeks before quitting. Couldn’t handle the pressure, and everyone else they tried is booked up.”

“So now they have you, givin’ advice for free. I’ve told ya before you’re too nice for your own good.”

“Perhaps, but it’s just the way I am.”

“Well if it gets to the point they’re askin’ too much of ya, let me know and I’ll set ‘em straight.”

“My hero,” Ryo teased.

“Count on it. Anything ya need, just say the word.”

“So, no more silly notions about me cheating on you?”

“None whatsoever. Still don’t trust Rose, but I trust you, and that’s what matters.” Dee looked Ryo right in the eye. “Just for the record, I’d never cheat on you either.”

“I know; the thought never even crossed my mind.”

“Yeah? You’re a better man than I am. Not sure I deserve you.”

“Well that’s too bad because you’re stuck with me.”

“Pretty sure I can live with that. Now c’mere.”

Dee pulled Ryo into a long, loving kiss. Whatever it took, he intended to make up for doubting the man he loved with all his heart.

The End


End file.
